There are known some cranes having a revolving upperstructure mounted swingably relative to a frame foaming part of an undercarriage and/or the like. Some of such cranes are configured to swing the revolving upperstructure by inertia when a swing lever is manipulated into its neutral position during the swing motion of the revolving upperstructure. In order to arrest such a swing motion of the revolving upperstructure, the swing lever may be manipulated to turn the revolving upperstructure in the opposite direction to the swinging direction, or alternatively, if a swing brake device is installed, the swing brake device may be actuated to stop the revolving upperstructure, such as disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-121500.